1985
This is a list of various things that took place in 1985. Significant events Unknown date :*Southwest Championship Wrestling ceases operations when it is sold to Texas All-Star Wrestling March :*10 - Bill Watts' Mid-South Wrestling debuts on TBS April :*Vince McMahon sells his TBS World Championship Wrestling time slot to Jim Crockett Promotions, nine months after acquiring Georgia Championship Wrestling and taking over its TBS show May :*11 - The WWF's Saturday Night's Main Event debuts on NBC, bringing pro wrestling back to broadcast network TV after a 30-year absence :*21 - Pacific Northwest Wrestling holds its inaugural supercard, the 60th Anniversary Wrestling Extravaganza, at a sold-out Portland Memorial Coliseum in Portland, Oregon. In the two main events, NWA World Heavyweight Champion Ric Flair retains his title by battling Billy Jack Haynes to a time-limit draw, and AWA World Heavyweight Champion Rick Martel retains his title via pinfall over Mike Miller. On the undercard, WWF star and PNW alumnus Roddy Piper makes a one-night return to Portland and pins Buddy Rose, Curt and Larry Hennig defeat the Road Warriors by disqualification, and Sgt. Slaughter beats Kendo Nagasaki July :*2 - Pro Wrestling Illustrated and its sister publications reinstate world title recognition to the World Wrestling Federation in their magazines August :*27 - The Pro Wrestling USA program debuts on ESPN; within months, the show evolved into AWA Championship Wrestling after the Pro Wrestling USA alliance between the AWA and several NWA affiliates dissolves September :*20 - The St. Louis Wrestling Club holds its final event in St. Louis before its purchase by Jim Crockett Promotions October :*Stampede Wrestling resumes operations after Vince McMahon sells the promotion back to the Hart family December :*5 - The pilot episode for the Gorgeous Ladies of Wrestling program is taped at the Riviera Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada Births January :*13 - Luke Robinson (Auburn, Maine) February :*13 - Shiloh Jonze (Seattle, Washington) :*20 - Damian O'Connor (Belfast, Northern Ireland) March :*20 - Matt Taven (Derry, Hampshire) April :*22 - Jay Lethal (Elizabeth, New Jersey) May :*25 - Joe Anoa'i (Pensacola, Florida) June :*6 - Drew Galloway (Ayr, Scotland) :*30 - Cody Runnels (Marietta, Georgia) July :*2 - Jessie Belle Smothers (Bardstown, Kentucky) :*3 - Aaron Sharpe (Skegness, England) :*6 - Isak Rain (Norway) August :*2 - Harry Smith (Calgary, Alberta) :*14 - Jaysin Strife (Iowa) :*22 - Jonathan Fatu (San Francisco, California) :*22 - Joshua Fatu (San Francisco, California) September :*3 - Cherry Bomb (Toronto, Ontario) :*26 - Chris Steeler (Woodbridge, New Jersey) October :*5 - Krotch (Yorktown, Virginia) November :*6 - Scott Reed (Manchester, New Hampshire) :*15 - Cat Power (North Sydney, Nova Scotia) December :*7 - Dean Ambrose (Cincinnati, Ohio) :*9 - Claudia del Solis (Houston, Texas) :*25 - Miroslav Barnyashev (Plovdiv, Bulgaria) :*28 - Taryn Terrell (New Orleans, Louisiana) Deaths January :*21 - Eddie Graham 55 (Suicide) March :*8 - Bull Curry 71 (Natural causes) September :*1 - Jay Youngblood 30 (Heart attack) November :*1 - Rick McGraw (Heart attack) December :*20 - Tarzan Tyler 58 (Auto accident) Debuts November :*28 - Sting December :*5 - Jeanne Basone :*5 - Janet Bowers :*5 - Lisa Moretti Events January :*1 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*8 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*22 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling February :*5 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*19 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*26 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling March :*5 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*12 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling April :*21 - AWA StarCage May :*5 - WCCW 2nd Von Erich Memorial Parade Of Champions :*8 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*21 - PNW 60th Anniversary Extravaganza June :*11 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling July :*4 - WCCW Independence Day Star Wars :*6 - NWA The Great American Bash August :*2-7 - WCCW Israel Tour :*6 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*16 - AWA Wrestling For Cure (Televised event) September :*2 - NWA Battle Of The Belts (Organised by Championship Wrestling from Florida) :*2 - WCCW Labor Day Star Wars :*24 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*28 - AWA SuperClash October :*1 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*6 - WCCW 2nd Cotton Bowl Extravaganza :*8 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*21 - AJPW 13th Anniversary :*22 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling November :*19 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*26 - WWF Prime Time Wrestling :*28 - NWA Starrcade - "The Gathering" :*28 - WCCW Thanksgiving Star Wars December :*25 - WCCW Christmas Star Wars Pay-Per-View events March :*31 - WWF WrestleMania November :*7 - WWF The Wrestling Classic Title changes January :*21 - The US Express (Mike Rotundo and Barry Windham) win the WWF Tag Team Championship from Adrian Adonis and Dick Murdoch in Hartford, Conneticut February :*18 - Leilani Kai wins the WWF Women's Championship from Wendi Richter in New York City :*23 - Karl Steiner wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Bobby Jaggers in Portland, Oregon March :*18 - Ivan and Nikita Koloff win the NWA World Tag Team Championship from Dusty Rhodes and Manny Fernandez in Fayetteville, North Carolina :*23 - Magnum TA wins the NWA United States Heavyweight Championship from Wahoo McDaniel in Charlotte, North Carolina :*31 - Wendi Richter regains the WWF Women's title from Leilani Kai at WrestleMania in New York City; Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff win the WWF Tag Team title from the US Express at WrestleMania April :*14 - Bobby Jaggers regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Karl Steiner in Centralia, Washington May :*4 - Mike Miller wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Bobby Jaggers in Portland (the title is vacated later in the year) July :*7 - Tito Santana wins the WWF Intercontinental Championship from Greg Valentine in Baltimore, Maryland :*21 - Tully Blanchard wins the NWA United States title from Magnum TA in Charlotte August :*3 - Ricky Vaughn wins the vacant NWA Pacific Northwest title in a tournament final over Mike Miller in Portland September :*29 - Jim Garvin and Steve Regal win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from the Road Warriors in St. Paul, Minnesota October :*25 - Honky Tonk Wayne and Ron Starr win the vacant Stampede International Tag Team Championship in a tournament final over Kerry Brown and Hubert Gallant in Calgary, Alberta November :*9 - Bobby Jaggers wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Ricky Vaughn in Portland :*21 - Kerry Brown wins the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship from Davey Boy Smith in Edmonton, Alberta :*25 - Fabulous Moolah wins the WWF Women's title from Wendi Richter in New York City (Moolah wrestles the match as the masked Spider, then gets unmasked by Richter after the referee delivers a fast three-count against Richter) :*28 - Magnum TA regains the NWA United States title from Tully Blanchard at Starrcade 1985 in Greensboro, North Carolina December :*29 - Stan Hansen wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Rick Martel in East Rutherford, New Jersey See also Category:Wrestling Years